


时光_UT_初杰

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultraman - Fandom, Ultraman Jack
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: A soft and sweet sex after years of knowing each other between Ultraman and Jack.





	时光_UT_初杰

杀手与卧底的感情。

【十六年前】

“来这干什么的！说！”

又一鞭子抽下来，血腥味充满了地下室潮湿的空气。

凌乱的碎发挡住大半视线，昏暗的灯光在脸上投下阴影，牙关紧咬，一言不发。

“骨头够硬的。我告诉你，最好赶紧张嘴，否则一会老大来了，你舌头保不保都不一定。”

听着这毫无水平可言的强横威胁，捆在刑讯架上的人发出一声嗤笑。

“你他妈还……？！看老子不……”对方的话被铁门开启的声音打断，方才气焰嚣张的人收了鞭子站好，从耀武扬威到巴结讨好的瞬间转变让遍身伤口的人笑出了声。

“怎么回事。”

刘海甩到一边，他仰起头，眯起眼睛看灯光下的身影。现在总算是到齐了，自己如此大费周章，也不过是要引这人出现而已。状似无意地转动半圈手腕，粗砺的铁链划过血肉模糊的皮肤，危险地呻吟了一声。

“回老大，”狗腿邀功心切地凑过去，“这人鬼鬼祟祟地在据点外头转悠，我们抓进来审，没想到还是个吃得了疼的。”仿佛显示自己所言无误一般，鞭梢呼啸着划破空气再次冲自己赤裸的上身而来，而他也配合地连意思意思的闷哼都没有发出。

“可塑之才，嗯？”

他不答话，只是抬头与此次的目标对视。屋子不过二十米见宽，加上刚进来的这些，一共十几人。他冷冷地一个个扫过去，目光搭上对方身体便知深浅——一屋子废物。

不屑地看到最后一个，远远站在门口，由于背着走廊灯光而只能分辨轮廓，他心下一惊。

高手。

不至于碾压自己，但估计势均力敌。再加上这里的其他人，得手就不那么容易了。

暗暗绷紧肌肉，右手悄然握住束缚自己的铁链。看准目标的颈动脉，若是挣脱的同时出手，也许门口那人来不及反应。脱身不是问题。

“老大，交给我吧。”正准备发力，门口那人却突然发话了。和外形不同，那声音听起来是与黑社会这个团体完全不符的低调和谦逊，好像在一群嬉皮士中站着一个手持黑伞的绅士，养眼是养眼，但更多的是格格不入。

“老大”，也就是他的目标，毫不迟疑地答应下来，看来类似情况也不是一次两次：“老规矩，五分钟。”

“是，老大放心。”

一行人鱼贯而出，地下室大门关闭，他面前便只剩下了这个，“高手”。

五秒。两人沉默地对视。

堪称完美的男子。大概带有些西方的血统，使得他看起来比东方人更为高大和白皙。大理石雕塑般的面容和身材，紧致的肌肉线条被包裹在紧身运动衣裤里，上衣外套了一件马甲，敞着怀，独特的设计使整体画面丝毫没有违和，反而少显欠缺，多显赘余。

“我想，不必我为您解开了。”对方先开了口，依旧是那副彬彬有礼的模样。这边的人挑起嘴角，手腕轻轻一勾，看似沉重结实的铁链便从刑讯架上与他的手一起脱落下来，整齐地在他小臂码了三圈。

“早田进。”

“乡秀树——我知道前辈的名字，JKC第4位毕业学员。”

早田瞳孔一缩：“JKC不存在前辈。”

“原谅我比较特殊。”

Joint Killer Cultivation，只流行于城市阴影中的传说。强制性的学员掠夺和杀手训练，每三年毕业一人。能从中走出来的都是重金难求的一流杀手。

不，没人愿意去那种地狱。

为期三年的全封闭训练。三年中全校只有三十人。严厉禁止一切外界通讯和相互交流。毕业典礼是互不相识的三十人在野兽角斗场般的笼子中厮杀，而唯一一名毕业生，是活到最后的那个。

偶尔会有两人同归于尽的时候，掩埋尸体时就多挖三十公分的宽度。

大多人宁可饿死也不会进入JKC，早田也不例外。但这种培训基地，身处其中者，往往身不由己。

站在29具尸体中间，看着笼门打开的时候，他只觉得自己身上的血污，这辈子都洗不清了。

可有生的机会，谁愿意放弃呢？

“我曾和前辈同届，从掩埋坑的尸体里面爬了上来。他们觉得我值得破例一次。”提起往事，乡秀树显得风轻云淡。

早田趁他说话的空档套上了一件衣服，平静的脸上毫无波澜：“恭喜。”

“命我还是要的，最近手头紧了点，不好意思。”

“请便，我手头不紧。”

“半点忠心没有。”

“谈忠心多伤感情。”

两人对视一眼，都没憋住自己的笑意。

“听说R市有家酒吧不错，直升机的话，也就两个小时。”

“这有直升机？”

“而且物失原主——我是说即将。”

“雇你当保镖真是倒霉。”

“只能怪他智商不高。”

解决了手边的事嚼着口香糖坐上直升机的时候，早田想起什么一样转向乡秀树：“哎，干净么，那地方？”

接下来的回答让早田觉得乡的头上长了两只恶魔的小犄角——虽然他非常喜欢。

“嗯，避孕套随便拿。”

【十六年后】

无视了房门被某人擅自打开的事实，杰克背对门口，合眼假寐。

一只手放在手臂上，五指灵活地揉捏，令人难以入眠的酸痛随着那动作好了几分，嘴角不由自主上翘的同时，杰克这睡也装不下去了。

翻身躺入坐上床边的人赤裸的腿窝，慵懒的声音和凌晨三点无比搭配。“回去睡觉。”

“你不也没睡。”

没有答话，杰克的手举过头顶，探入初代只扣了最下两枚纽扣的衬衫，毫不怜惜地撕扯开衣服，掌心贴上腰际的肌肉，沿着线条向上，指尖在肋下勾勒出骨骼的形状。

“怎么了？”

“怎么？”

“蒙谁呢。这怎么回事？”初代的手覆在杰克一直没动的右手手臂上，指腹有明显的索条状硬块触感。月色下，隐约可见伤处的皮下淤血。

“肌肉拉伤而已。”

“你差点拉断。”

“要胳膊还是要命，这有的选吗？”杰克语气平稳，两指夹上初代的乳首，不时用拇指拨弄。

俯下身和杰克接吻，初代托着杰克的脖子，保持着两人双唇相接的动作，单膝跪上床，身体转了个角度，再轻柔地卧进柔软的床褥，半是侧躺地压在了杰克身上。

这一番折腾花了不少时间，两人接吻时鼻腔呼出的热气也愈发潮湿和躁动了。

“出了什么事？”略抬起头结束了这个吻，却缠绵在杰克的气息旁不愿离去。初代的鼻尖擦过杰克的脸颊，贴着他的嘴唇问道。

“没必要知道。”

“说出来我又不会吃了你。”

“我不说你才会吃了我。”

两人笑起来，鼻息打在对方面庞，这下轮到初代的手流连在杰克的腰侧和臀部，在最窄的地方揉捏着，听着他喜欢的、对方也不会在他面前遮掩的喘息和间或的轻吟。

剥下双方的下身衣着，两人都已经勃起得很明显了。杰克习惯睡觉时也中规中矩地穿着长款睡衣，这让喜欢短裤背心的初代没少嘲笑他。但不得不承认，性事时脱衣服的步骤也别有一番情趣，尤其杰克这种人肉版大理石雕像，会给他不少视觉和触觉的兴奋刺激。

两人的裤子都褪到腿弯，火热的勃起贴紧对方的下腹，根部的两对小球相互摩擦。在杰克口中沾上些许唾液，初代的两指便进入杰克的后穴。由于两人还算规律的性事，润滑不需要多长时间。驾轻就熟地找到杰克的敏感点，灵巧的手指变换着角度按压研磨，精确地抓住杰克最为陶醉的节点屈起关节，用最让他容易适应并且享受的方式开拓着甬道。

抽出的手指已经带上了肠液，初代不甚在意地将它抹在杰克胸口，再俯身吮净：“这么想要，要不要自己来？”

“不，累了。”

杰克是不会和他客气什么的，这么说便是真的累了。初代泛起半分坏笑，故作体贴：“既然累了，那别做了？”

伸出两指到初代口中夹住软舌，杰克眯了眯眼睛：“废话真多，你。”

初代不闪不避，反而暧昧地挑起舌尖挣脱了束缚，牙齿轻咬杰克的手指吸得啧啧有声：“哟，忍不住了？”

杰克的睡衣还穿在身上，只是前襟的扣子被初代打开。挽到小臂的宽松衣袖让他的露出来的小臂到指尖都看起来尤其可口，而初代就看着那可口的部分勾上自己的脖子，在他倾身靠近杰克之时，对方的拇指揉上了他左边乳晕，以他最受不了的方式轻轻施力画着圈按压。

……！

一股热涌电流一样，从乳尖顺着脊椎直达小腹。初代不由自主地颤了一下，便看到杰克狡黠的眼睛盯着自己：“哟，忍不住了？”

坏小子。

手掌从腿根抚到杰克膝弯，翻转手腕托着杰克的腿，将小腿从睡裤中抽出来，挂在手臂。从膝侧一路啄吻到大腿根，时而蜻蜓点水，时而啮咬吮吸，杰克的脚趾蜷起，手指插入初代发间，微微颤抖着叹息了一声。

“啊……”

挺立的欲望对准狭小的入口，坚定地沉了进去。杰克没有心思再顾及手上的动作，双手扶着初代的肩膀，帮他一起将两人结合到严丝合缝。

初代有耐心地控制着律动的速度。他们习惯温和的性事，大概由于两人都见过太多腥风血雨，因此在一切不必要的地方都会用最放松的方式享受。从杰克进入TEAM的第二年发展稳定关系到现在，他们几乎连体位都没怎么变过——与其说是情感的交流，倒不如说是借此的心灵慰藉。

在JKC三年的禁欲和高强度训练之后，初代离开那里，找了个旅馆想狠狠补补三年来缺的觉，却躺在旅馆的床上睁着眼睛看了48小时的玻璃窗。后来他终于想起什么似的冲入厕所，没有任何幻想、没有任何辅助地给自己手了一发，浓浊的精液喷到浴室冰冷的瓷砖和他赤裸的脚背上时，他才发现一起落下来的，还有从自己眼眶涌出的、仿佛证明他还活着的温热东西。

杰克天生有着强烈的现实意识。很擅长主动调节，很擅长随遇而安。这让他能在几乎任何环境下生存下去，却又不妨碍他内心时刻搏动着的自由。很多矛盾的东西在他身上结合，谦逊却自我，热烈却冷漠，高度专注却风轻云淡，擅长建立情感却不受羁绊所累——偏偏他与初代戏剧性的相遇，让他心中立起一道他认为不会倒下的里程碑，有一个人，在他心中往来如潮水的过客中，住在了那里。

同样从JKC走出来，选择了大同小异的职业，卧底的低调和杀手的冷漠，异样地碰撞出些许火花。

频率如同计划的一般加快，杰克低低的喘息开始转变为压抑的呻吟。

“宝贝，多叫两声给我听。”

“恶心。”被干得肠壁阵阵收缩，杰克也不忘翻个白眼。

“最近的‘女朋友’爱看言情剧，我都分得清宋仲基和金秀贤了。”

“我卧底时风吹日晒，你倒天天看电视。”

“人品。”

“闭嘴，干你的。”

“干我的你。”

“……”杰克故意收紧了穴口，初代低吼一声，险些缴械。

报复性地碾过杰克的敏感点，听到对方突然高昂的呻吟，初代才笑着咬住他的嘴唇。

“混蛋。”

“彼此。”

愉悦的高潮同时来临时，两人的唇瓣还如胶似漆地粘合在一起。

杰克的眼神有些失焦，乳白色的精液沾在他胸口，睡衣还松松垮垮地挂在他的手臂上。初代欣赏着这幅美景，不由得在对方颈侧留下一道吻痕。

“把你的东西拿出去。”

“时间还早，一起洗个澡？”

“……好。”

坐在温度刚好的热水里，初代从身后环着杰克的身体，胸口贴紧他的后背。

相识十六载，时光流转，静默无言。


End file.
